


Gabe Gets A Hellhound

by Valkeri_Spirit



Series: Gabe Gets A Hellhound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabe likes dangerous animals, M/M, established sabriel, hellhound puppy - Freeform, just fluff, much to the chagrin of Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkeri_Spirit/pseuds/Valkeri_Spirit
Summary: Title sums it up tbh





	Gabe Gets A Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated fluff
> 
> Based on this: https://incorrect-sabriel-quotes.tumblr.com/post/164330480140/gabriel-sam-why-are-you-being-so-quiet

Sam was peacefully sitting in the Bunker’s library when he heard the door clink open. Looking up from his research, there is the sound of  whispering and the door clunking shut. Dean, Castiel, Mary, and Jack all went to bed hours ago which leaves only one person to be walking in. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam calls out, and he hears slight cursing before footsteps echo down the stairs. Sam watches suspiciously as Gabriel appears in the entranceway of the library, hands behind his back. Sam raises an eyebrow as Gabriel just smiles and edges back towards the hallway to their shared bedroom.

 

“Why are you being so quiet?” Sam questions as he closes his book. He knew from other experiences that whatever Gabriel was hiding was going to need his full attention. Sam stares down Gabriel before he breaks.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Gabriel deadpanned. Sam just ran a hand over his eyes at the response. 

 

“No, you’re not. You’re guilty. What did you do?” Sam couldn’t keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. Gabriel just awkwardly shifted on his feet like a two year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Which is  _ exactly  _ how Gabe acts when caught doing something he shouldn’t be.

 

“I mayyy,” Sam felt his worry build as Gabriel drew out his words, “have gotten a puppy.”

 

“What?” Sam took a sigh of relief and slumped back in his seat. A puppy he could handle. He was just relieved he wasn’t going to relive the accidental murder incident again. However, Sam felt himself wishing for that when Gabriel revealed what was behind his back.

 

At first look, the puppy looked normal minus the unusually dark black fur. The second time Sam studied the puppy, he noticed the red eyes and small spikes protruding from its back. As the small dog in Gabriel’s arms yawned, it bared two small fang-like canines and a long, bright red tongue.

 

“Is- Is that a hellhound?” Sam rose from his seat and took a step towards his boyfriend and the presumed hellhound. 

 

“It’s a puppy,” Gabriel reinforced while scratching behind the hellhound’s single flopped ear. The small hellhound’s tail wagged and it tried to turn and lick Gabriel’s face. Despite Gabriel laughing at the hellhound, Sam went into panic mode.

 

“Oh my fucking hell, that's a hellhound. Where did you find a hellhound!?!?” Sam whisper-yelled, still conscious of the fact it was 2 in the morning and most sane Bunker inhabitants were asleep. Not dealing with their boyfriend adopting a hellhound.

 

“It’s a puppy!” Gabriel whisper-yelled back as he shifted the wiggling hellhound in his arms. Sam went back to eyeing the hellhound in pure disbelief as he walked up to the archangel. Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm himself.

 

“Okay. If this is a hellhound, why can I see it?” Sam wondered as he suspiciously watched the hellhound held close to Gabriel. The dog seemed to sense Sam staring and turned its head to look at him, red eyes eery and unreadable.

 

“Because I’m making her visible. Don’t forget I was around when the first of these creatures were made,” Gabriel reminded him. “Here. Hold her for me. I want to send Rowena a picture.”

 

Sam quickly raised his arms as Gabriel handed him the hellhound puppy. The hellhound immediately leaned against Sam and rested its head under his chin. Which, despite Sam’s bewilderment, was incredibly cute. Sam could not help petting the puppy as Gabriel started walking away. But after a while of holding the admittedly heavy puppy, Sam’s arm began to fall asleep. However, when Sam moved his arm, the hellhound quietly growled. Sam embarrassingly panicked and briskly walked towards the hall after Gabriel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All unkind comments will be deleted so don't be an asshole


End file.
